


From Afar

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he watched over them, Castiel finds himself longing for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiet Rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Quiet+Rebel).



> Thank you to karoakegal for the beta.

He should have flown away when he realized what they were doing. Instead, Castiel found himself moving closer, opening all of his senses. Neither the darkness of full night nor the steamy windows of the Impala were an impediment to his eyes. Breathing deeply, Castiel inhaled the damp night air alongside the scent of Dean and Jo, their arousal sharp and intoxicating.

Through the window, Castiel watched them stretched out in the backseat of the Impala. His eyes lingered on the long expanse of Dean’s naked back, the flex of muscles as he moved, Jo’s hips arching as her jeans and underwear were tugged down her legs by Dean. She grinned at Dean, lips kiss-swollen, and arms reaching out to pull Dean back down to her.

Castiel took it all in. The way’s Jo nipples hardened under Dean’s touch, the soft murmur of their voices, their ragged breathing and the way they looked at each other. Castiel didn’t have to read their minds to feel their affection and love for each other.

Dean shifted, Jo gasping as he slid inside her. Castiel knew he should leave. This was a private moment between them and he just stood there watching. He could feel his body responding, hands fisting at his sides as he kept watching them make love. Sweat damped their skin, their moans and panting sounding sweet to his ears.

Jo’s head fell back, eyes closed as she shuddered and came . Dean still moved against her as her eyes fluttered open. Castiel caught her gaze over Dean’s shoulder, her eyes widening in surprise. They stared at each other for one long moment, as Dean groaned in his orgasam . Something flickered in her gaze but Castiel regained his senses as he finally flew away.

He didn’t stop until he was on the other side of the world. Waves washed up on the sandy shore of the beach he stood on, breaking around his feet. Castile breathed, feeling the heavy weight of his erect penis between his legs, and the scent of Dean and Jo’s passion lingering in his nostrils. He wanted to be there with them, tasting the sweat from Dean’s skin and swallowing Jo’s sharp cries.

Castiel closed his eyes, tilting his head into the wind, trying to let the rhythmic sound of the waves soothe him. Gradually, his penis softened and his desire eased away. His phone range but Castiel ignored it after glancing at the caller id to see Dean’s number.

Castiel watched as day gave way to night, the sun slowly setting on the horizon. His phone rang several times, Dean and Jo both calling. Castiel ignored them all, after making sure both of them were safe.

After Lucifer had been locked back in his cage along with Sam and Michael, Castiel hadn’t wanted to leave Dean. But he felt responsible for trying to bring order back to Heaven to prevent another meddling on Earth. He also wanted to honor Sam’s promise to look out for Dean and Castiel thought the best way was for Dean to try and fulfill his promise to Sam to get out of hunting and have a normal life.

He’d seen into Dean’s heart and Dean’s deepest desire for a family and home; and like, Sam, thought Dean would find that with Lisa and her son. Dean deserved that at the very least. He’d been through so much pain and suffering. No matter how much Castiel wanted to be with Dean, he couldn’t give Dean that kind of life. He’d be gone too long at times in Heaven and leave Dean alone with no one to watch his back. So Castiel had left and let Dean find what happiness he could with Lisa.

He missed Dean and their friendship. Missed Dean’s comments and humour as he dealt with the mess Heaven had become. He took time to check up on Dean, watching over him as Dean struggled to carve out a new place for himself.

Castiel ached along with Dean when Dean left Lisa’s house several months later, feeling Dean’s failure weighing heavily on the hunter that he couldn’t fulfill his last promise to Sam. Or make it work with Lisa. He was there in the shadows as Lisa comforted Dean, telling Dean not to give up just because things didn’t work out between them. And it didn’t mean hope was lost for Dean’s chance of happiness.

Castiel didn’t make himself known to Dean, believing it unfair to his friend to appear for a brief moment before he had to leave again. Instead, he watched over Dean, hurting for him.

That was when he found himself in the part of Heaven containing the resting place of all human souls. He’d made a few changes there, allowing souls to wander as they would. Castiel made his way to a bar, vibrant with the souls of many humans. He entered the Roadhouse, easily finding the person he was searching for.

Jo Harvelle greeted him with an easy smile, and a warm hello, laying out several shot glasses for him. Castiel returned her smile. He’d become a regular there, taking respite when the battles and fighting got to him. There was welcome and sound advice from Ellen along with the growing friendship with both her and Jo. As in life on Earth, the Roadhouse had become a gathering point for souls in Heaven once Castiel lifted the restrictions placed upon human souls.

Castiel downed the first couple before he laid out his request to Jo.

Several weeks later, he stood in a rundown motel room, watching as Dean and Jo faced each other for the first time since she’d died. He left quietly, giving them some privacy.

Over the months, he watched with pleasure and a growing, unexpected pang of loneliness as Dean and Jo grew closer, Dean’s soul burning more brightly then in the past years. Grief still lingered, and always would over Sam’s death but now, the pain and loneliness eased as Dean and Jo finally had the chance to find out exactly what could be between them.

As love slowly grew, Castiel found a yearning growing within him. Something that left him confused until he watched Dean and Jo making love. He’d fallen in love with Dean soon after he’d raised him from Hell and come to question all that had been taught to him in Heaven. With Jo, somehow he’d fallen for her as well in Heaven. He’d been intrigued by her from the start, her soul burning as bright as those of the Winchesters. Seeing her, catching a glimpse of her through Dean’s eyes and interacting with her in Heaven, Castiel had grown fond of her, not just because of what she felt for Dean.

Feeling a summons from Heaven, Castiel left the quiet solitude of the ocean and returned home. When he next checked on Dean and Jo, he found them at a fair, their faces lit up with laughter as they walked through the fair, eating cotton candy and ice cream. Dean had his arm wrapped around her waist, contentment radiating from him. Jo looked at Dean with love and joy, and Castiel longed to join them, to be a part of them.

He stayed until darkness fell, keeping to the shadows as they pulled out a blanket and joined others from the fair in a wide open field. Fireworks light up the sky, cheers and sounds of awe echoing through the air. Castiel only had eyes for Dean and Jo, Dean’s arms wrapped around her as he held her between his legs, both of them watching the sky being lit up.

There was an intimacy and tenderness between them that reminded Castiel of the intimacy he’d found with Dean that night after Dean had taken him to the bordello. Back at the safehouse, Dean had been the one to initiate him into sex, teaching him about the pleasure and joy that two bodies joined together could bring to him. He’d felt Dean’s care and love for him in the way Dean touched him that night, though Dean would never say the words out loud or admit it to himself.

When Jo died, they stopped being intimate with each other; both of them slipping into despair and away from each other, Castiel over his fruitless search for God and his failing powers, and Dean, over the loss of more people that he’d loved. They’d turned away instead of towards each other, becoming lost to grief instead of drawing comfort and solace from the other. With him losing his powers, cut off from Heaven as he was, Castiel gradually lost his ability to see into Dean’s soul. It left him floundering, not knowing how to cope except by watching Dean shut down and bury his emotions.

Over the next few weeks, Dean and Jo tried calling him but Castiel ignored their calls. He kept watch over them between his duties in Heaven, unable to stay away. He watched as Dean held Jo’s hand in a tattoo parlor frequented by hunters, while she got an anti-possession tattoo just like Dean’s.

That night, Castiel alighted in their motel room. He watched them sleeping curled up together. He wanted to strip off his clothes and join them. To feel their affection turned towards him as the three of them made love. Instead, Castiel gently laid his hand on Jo’s chest, feeling the thickness of bandages beneath his hand. He sent a bit of healing power into her, easing the pain of the tattoo and speeding up the healing. He also took time to etch Enochian sigils into her ribs to protect her from the angels as he had with Dean, altering both sets of markings to allow only him to find them.

As he pulled back, he found himself staring into Dean’s sleepy eyes.

“Cas?” Dean shifted, blinking rapidly as he woke up more.

“It’s all right,. Dean. Go back to sleep.” Castiel reached out two fingers.

“Dammit, Cas. Wait!” Dean was asleep as soon as Castiel’s fingers touched his forehead.

Castiel left after one last look at them. He knew as soon as Dean woke up, he would be bombarded with calls from Dean. He knew he could only avoid this for so long.

For all that he’d gained power on the level of an Archangel, he hadn’t lost any of the human emotions that came upon him during the time he’d been cut off from Heaven. He’d thought those would go away on his return home allowing him to return to what he once was only with new powers and duties.

Instead, Castiel found himself overwhelmed at times with these emotions. He struggled as much as on Earth to deal with them. Trying to bury them away like he’d watched Dean do only made Castiel hurt even more. He missed and wanted both of them, but Dean and Jo had each other now. As much as they cared for him, Castiel wanted so much more than that. He wanted the love they had for each other. He wanted his own place in their hearts as they held such a place in his.

Nothing happened over the next day, no phone calls or prayers, leaving Castiel feeling unsettled. Two days later, Dean called for him. Not through his cell phone but through prayer. It was prayer as Dean Winchester did it, demanding Castiel get his ass down to Earth. Jo echoed his prayer and Castiel couldn’t resist any longer.

He came to them, finding them both waiting for him in another motel room. This one was actually a bit nicer than the ones Dean tended to stay in, taking Castiel back for a moment.

Dean and Jo watched him, something like exasperated affection in their eyes. Outside, thunder boomed, as lighting sent flashes of light throughout the room. The sound of the rain was loud against the roof, hiding how hard Castiel’s heart pounded in his chest.

“You’re a hard man to get a hold of.” Dean said. “We’re both starting to think you’re avoiding us for some reason.”

“And we think we know why.” Jo spoke up, the expression in her eyes warm and welcoming when she looked at him.

Dean stood up, moving closer to Castiel. Castiel held his ground, seeing something in Dean’s eyes he hadn’t seen in such a long time. Not since that night when Dean introduced him to the pleasures of being human.

Dean cupped his cheek, brushing his lips lightly against Castiel’s. Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed as he returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, he found Jo standing in front of him, smiling gently. Jo raised up on her toes and kissed him, the kiss a little harder than Dean’s. She nipped at his lower lip, playfully before hooking a finger through one of his belt loops.

Her expression was serious, just as Dean’s was, both of them surrounding him.

“We want you to join us. We both care for you and would have invited you to be with us except we didn’t think you were interested in either of us like that. At least not until I saw the look on your face when I caught you watching us that night.” Jo said.

“I didn’t know I wanted to be with you like that either until that night” Castiel said carefully. He reached out with his powers, brushing lightly against their souls to feel the truth behind their words. He shuddered as he felt their love for each other and for him.

Jo smiled, the curve of her lips bordering on a smirk, Dean echoing it as they guessed what he was doing. “You’re a moron,” she said with great affection, pulling his head down to kiss him.

Castiel wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her against him as he met her kiss, eagerly parting his mouth to deepen it. Jo moaned as Dean pressed into them both, his hand stroking down Castiel’s back.

Jo was breathing hard as they moved apart long enough for her to kiss Dean. Castiel watched, feeling the ache in his chest disappear.

Then Dean and Jo were turning towards him, love in their eyes for him, pulling him towards the bed. He followed willingly, losing himself in their kisses and the way they touched him. In return, he learned how to make Jo arch and moan against him.

Dean help guide Castiel into her, Castiel gasping as he sank into Jo’s slick heat. He moved carefully, Jo’s hands urging him on. Then Dean pressed against his back and Castiel moaned, feeling Dean opening him up, his touch as sure and gentle as the last time they were together like this.

There was nothing but the feel of them surrounding him, Jo hot and tight around him, her breathless voice echoing his own pleasure as Dean pushed inside him. Together they found a rhythm between them, climbing higher and higher until Castiel didn’t know where he ended and Dean and Jo began.

Later, curled up together in the king size bed, Castiel found he couldn’t stop touching them, his hands gently stroking over them, feeling that he’d found his place with them. Outside the rain had eased to fall softly against the motel roof and windows. Dean and Jo dozed, the three of them entwined together.

As dawn began to peak, the summons came. Castiel sighed. He gently woke up his new lovers.  
“I have to go,” Castiel told them, hearing the regret in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to leave the problems of Heaven behind and be with Dean and Jo. But he had his responsibilities and he couldn’t leave Heaven in the shape it was.

Dean blinked sleepily at him. “We know, Cas. As much as I hate it when you’re not here, I know you want to put Heaven right.”

“Just come to us whenever you can.” Jo murmured, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “We’ll be waiting for you.”


End file.
